


Knock knock... Fuck me?

by LouHazNoControl



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fucking, Innocent, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazNoControl/pseuds/LouHazNoControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes knock knock jokes with a twist. Enjoy. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock knock... Fuck me?

Harry was Louis' next door neighbor, they talked a bit. They started talking more often and Louis almost hated Harry. Almost. 

Harry would see Louis outside, smile that big stupid smile and run his long lanky legs over to Louis' fresh cut yard. Louis would only shake his head and let the boy in his yard. 

Louis was playing a bit of football (soccer) as Harry called Louis name a bit too loud. He was sure people in Asia could hear him. 

Louis sighed softly and looked at the lad. Harry grinned widely at Louis and waved once he ran into Louis' yard. "Hi there Louis!" He spoke perkily. "Hey curly" Louis mumbled and chuckled to himself. 

Harry giggled and sat in the grass, pulling Louis down. He let out an 'oof.' Harry grinned at Louis who had a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked. Harry smiled "wanna hear a joke?"

"A joke? You came all the way over here... To tell me a joke?" Louis asked and leaned back. Harry nodded quickly, keeping a big goofy grin on his face. "Alright fine, I'll listen to the damn joke" Louis mumbled, he didn't have a choice Harry was looking at him with those big green eyes. 

Harry grinned widely, glad that he'd listen to him, letting out a quiet "yay!" Louis rolled his eyes fondly because this guy was a dork. Harry giggled "okay knock knock!" 

Louis sighed "who's there?" He asked and looked at Harry with a small grin. 

"You" Harry smiled and Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry just nodded encouragingly. 

"You who?" Louis murmured 

Harry started to laugh loudly "you don't need to call for me! I'm right here!" He giggled and held onto his stomach as he laughed. 

Louis chuckled softly "that's complete rubbish curls." He grinned and looked at Harry fondly, he was so proud of his own joke. 

Harry looked at Louis and pouted "wait! I have a better one! I swear!" He said and grinned, grabbing Louis' arm. He worked so hard trying to impress Louis. 

Louis raised an eyebrow and nodded "okay, continue.." 

Harry smiled "okay, knock knock!" He giggled, sure this would get something out of Louis. 

Louis grinned "who's there? People should stop knocking at my door" he teased. 

Harry giggled and gently pushed him "boo!" He grinned 

Louis knew this one, but played along just to please him "boo who?"

Harry giggled and hugged Louis tightly "don't cry! Im right here" he smiled. 

Louis chuckled and looked at Harry "still rubbish.. But cute.."

Harry grinned "good!" He hummed and looked at Louis expectantly. 

Louis looked at him "alright tell me what you really came here for now, I think I know though." He chuckled 

Harry blushed a bit "you act like its a regular thing." He murmured.

Louis smirked "I'm sure you'd enjoy that, but I don't have time to fuck you everyday" he mumbled 

Harry pouted "my jokes are supposed to seduce you and make you want me Lou.." He whined and grinned. 

Louis laughed softly "they're doing a shit job. Quite honestly I don't need the jokes to want to fuck you, little kitten" he grinned. 

Harry grinned and blushed "why didn't you tell me this before? I work hard on these just to come over here and embarrass myself." He giggled "I hate you." 

Louis grinned "not what you were saying Tuesday, yeah? The jokes are just cute, it's a plus." He chuckled. "Go on up to my room.." He mumbled. 

Harry grinned "I get lonely!" He mumbled and bit his lip. Harry giggled and got up, "don't be too long this time, I hate waiting."

"I'll get there when I get there kitten" Louis smirked and watched him run off.

Louis then got up and put his ball away. He then ran upstairs to be greeted to Harry already undressed and set on all fours, waiting for him. "Shit Harry, you are impatient." He mumbled and Harry giggled, shaking his bum. 

Harry grinned "cmon Louis. I want you" he whined softly. 

Louis looked at Harry "be patient. Don't touch yourself either." He mumbled and undressed. Louis undressed and walked over, rubbing his bum a bit. 

Harry whined softly and bit his lip, getting impatient. 

Louis smirked and hummed "act like such an innocent boy then you ask me to fuck you" he grinned and rubbed a finger over Harry's hole. 

"Nice little act you've got going on. You're a nice little fuck though." Louis mumbled leaned to grab the lube, lubing his fingers and pushing one finger in, getting a small moan from Harry. 

Harry bit his lip and moaned softly "God.." He whispered and sighed. 

Louis smirked at the response and bit his lip "how are you always so tight?" He chuckled. "Not complaining though, get to stretch you back out." He mumbled. 

Harry whimpered softly and groaned as another finger slipped into him. "Fuck.." He whimpered. 

Louis chuckled and fingered him, pulling them out with a smirk "let's skip to the fun part" he hummed. Louis lubed up his cock and slowly pushed in

Harry groaned as he was stretched even more. "Oh god..." He whispered and slowly touched himself. 

Louis grinned and moaned softly. He then noticed harrys hand "didn't I say no touching?" He mumbled and pulled Harry's hand away.

Harry nodded and sighed "yes.." He said softly and looked down. He groaned and moved his hips a little. 

Louis hummed "you know what's next." He mumbled and rubbed Harry's bum, then landing a smack on his cheek. 

Harry winced at the smack "oh god..." He moaned and nodded "sorry Louis." He whispered. 

Louis nodded "good boy. Taking it like a good boy. My good boy" he whispered and grinned. He then sped up, causing Harry to groan. 

Louis smirked and hummed. He continued to fuck him, grabbing onto Harry's waist. Louis searched for his prostate. He quickly found it, figuring when Harry practically yelled his name. 

He chuckled "not quiet at all" he mumbled and fucked into that spot over and over again, thrusting harder. 

Harry groaned and chuckled softly "shut up.. You're not getting fucked in the ass" he mumbled. 

Louis chuckled "nope I enjoy seeing you like this..." He smirked and moaned at he thrusted "a hot, sweaty, moaning mess" he giggled and kissed his shoulder. 

"Cmon. Cum for me kitten.." Louis moaned softly as he pounded into Harry. "Want you to cum just for me. Yeah baby?" He asked. 

Harry nodded and groaned "won't be long..." He murmured. Sure enough, he didn't last five more minutes before he came all over himself, groaning. This caused Louis to go overboard and made him release with a moan. 

Louis hummed and pulled out after they came back down. He laid down beside Harry and sighed, pulling him into his arms. "God haz." He mumbled and smiled. 

Harry giggled and cuddled into Louis "knock knock..."

Louis rolled his eyes "who's there?" He murmured and chuckled. 

Harry smiled "came in" he giggled and bit his lip 

Louis smiled fondly, holding onto Harry "came in who?" He knew it'd be lame. 

Harry giggled "you came in like a wrecking ball" he mumbled and laughed into Louis' shoulder. 

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes "rubbish." He mumbled.


End file.
